A differential assembly for a vehicle is typically utilized to drive two drive wheels from a single motor via a drive shaft. A locking differential may operate in either an open mode, or a locked mode. In the open mode, the differential equalizes torque in the two drive wheels while maintaining a constant relationship between the average angular velocity of the two drive wheels and the angular velocity of the drive shaft from the motor. This is particularly beneficial when the vehicle turns, and one drive wheel must travel a greater distance than the other drive wheel as the vehicle negotiates the turn. However, sometimes one drive wheel loses traction, for example, on a slippery surface or on variable terrain. In the open mode, the loss of traction in one wheel would limit the torque available to the other wheel. In such circumstances, it is desirable to lock the differential to prevent the effects of traction differences between the two drive wheels of the open differential. Locking the differential eliminates or reduces the ability for the two wheels to spin at different rates. By ensuring that both wheels turn at the same rate, the wheel with traction is ensured to receive the available torque.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,096,913 entitled “Locking Differential Assembly for a Model Vehicle” and issued Jan. 17, 2012, to Allmendinger, et al., discloses a locking differential assembly for a model vehicle in which a locking clutch assembly including a slider member is mounted on an output shaft of a differential gear carrier. The locking clutch assembly locks the output shaft to the differential gear carrier to disable the differential action of the differential gear carrier by extending a pin through the output shaft to rotationally couple the output shaft to the slider member while the slider member engages an external face of the differential gear carrier. However, concentrating the torque on a single pin inserted through a perpendicular hole through a drive axle creates great stresses, and may lead to mechanical failure.